Phone Operator
by Two Girls One Account
Summary: Jace feels lonely so he decides to call a phone sex operator, though he quickly realizes that this young girl is very, very horrible at her job. One shot! please R&R


**So here is a small and very cringe worthy one shot we wrote when we had a little extra time after finishing our most recent chapter of the Surrogate (go check it out! :D .) This awkward fic introduces our new OC Denis! we have big plans for Denis, and plan to have him cameo in many of our future fics. We hope you like him, because like Jace or Clary, he's not going anywhere any time soon. **

**Guys, we cringed ****_so much_**** when we were writing this. If you don't cringe, you're weird and you need Jesus.**

**Please take nothing in offence, it's all for shits and giggles.**

**Remember, we love to hear your constructive criticism and ideas on how we can make our writing better!**

**Enjoy :)**

Jace sat in his living room chair with the phone pressed to his ear as he waited for it to start ringing. He felt nervous yet excited. He'd never called a phone sex operator before. But he was lonely and he wanted someone to… talk to.

Usually he wouldn't feel this way but he's been really frustrated lately because there was this girl… this amazing girl, _Clary_. Jace had been in love with Clary for years now and has been building up the courage to ask her out for ages.

The phone began ringing, making Jace's heart race.

It rang six times before someone picked up.

Jace blushed as he spoke into the receiver. "Hey b-baby. How you doing?"

"Oh, I'm great, thanks for asking babe."

Jace frowned, listening to the voice more closely. "Is this the phone sex operator?"

"Baby, I'll be whatever you want me to be," the man on the other line said. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you. This is Denis."

"Why do you work for a phone sex operator?" Jace asked, slowly and awkwardly zipping up his pants.

"Oh, I don't. They changed their number a few years ago and unless you have one of the newer phone books you see my number where theirs should be."

"And that doesn't bother you!?"

"Nah, I love fucking with people! Anyway, here's the new phone sex number. Have fun," Denis said in a voice that made Jace think he was winking.

Jace called the new number and waited as it rang; hoping Denis hadn't been an ass hole and given him his friend's number or something.

"Hello, this is Ginger. How may I assist you today?"

Jace blushed as he leaned forward, comforted by the very, very _female_ voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi…" Jace said cautiously. "What are you wearing?"

"A hoodie- I mean a thong. A black lace thong and I'm so wet for you baby!"

"I want you to put something in your mouth," Jace smirked.

"Well I have a Big Mac- I mean I have a huge dildo covered in lube!" Suddenly strangled gargling came on over the line, making Jace cringe **(AN: Just like the rest of us right?)**

"You just tried to fit the whole Big Mac in your mouth, didn't you?"

"No," Ginger said around a mouthful of burger.

Jace started laughing uncontrollably. "What is so funny?" Ginger demanded, sounding only slightly offended.

"You're just so terrible at this! It's great!"

"Well I'm sorry, but this whole job kind of makes me uncomfortable."

"Then why did you even get this job?"

Ginger took another bite of burger. "I don't know, just trying something new. Why did you call a phone sex operator?"

"Well," Jace began. "Aside from the obvious reason, I like this girl, Clary, and I haven't had the courage to ask her out. It's making me insanely frustrated."

Ginger made a choking sound as though she was once again attempting to swallow the whole hamburger.

"Wait a second..." Jace said, leaning in closer to the microphone. "I recognise that chocking sound! CLARY!?"

"Shit."

"We never speak of this again."

Clary swallowed her enormous amount of chewed big mac. "Agreed."

"But hypothetically speaking," Jace said, smiling. "If I were to ask this Clary girl out, what do you think she would say?"

Clary giggled. "I think she would say yes."

"Thanks Ginger."

Jace hung up the phone, smiling like an idiot.

**So yeah. That's it. That's our awkward phone sex fic. I cringed. R cringed. We all cringed. **

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**-R & A**


End file.
